


The Blacklist One shots

by Multifandomfanfics



Series: One shots [1]
Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M, Food Fights, Maybe angst, Sickfic, lots of fluff, so much more i cant list them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 19,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p><p>I get carried away so some will be long</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fedoras and tickle fights

Lizzie sat on Reddington's couch and stared at his hat..He had never let her wear it and when he went somewhere he always took it with him..

Even if it were to the bathroom..now he was taking a shower and left his hat on his bed

Lizzie had her hair in a messy bun and since he was in the shower she decided to sneak into his room and put on his fedora

Lizzie took the one and only bobby pin that was holding up her hair and pulled it out of her hair..

Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders and a large piece of hair fell in front of her right eye completely covering it..

Lizzie put on Red's fedora and looked at herself in the mirror

"Hey I don't look that bad.."Lizzie said to herself before smiling..

"You are so cute..And my hat looks adorable on you..Maybe I should let you wear it more.."Red suddenly said scaring the crap out of Lizzie..

Lizzie gasped and turned around and saw Red,who was in a suit that was matching his fedora,staring her down..

"You scared me.."Lizzie said to Red

"I know.."Red chuckled

Lizzie walked out of the room and Red realized she still had in his hat..

Lizzie then started running from Red and Red started chasing her..

Lizzie ran into the living room and took of his hat and hid it

A few seconds later Red came running into the living and tackled Lizzie..

He then held down her two hands with one hand and began to tickle Lizzie..

"Oh my god!Red stop it"Lizzie said bursting into a fit of giggles

"where's the hat.."Red asked Lizzie still tickling her..

"I...I don't know Red.."Lizzie said before squirming in his grip and laughing..

"I will continue to tickle you unless you tell me where it is.."Red said before intensifying his tickling on Lizzie

"Ok Ok Ok it's under the pillow..its under the pillow Red stop it..."Lizzie giggled loudly

Red then helped her up and got his hat under the pillow on the couch..

"Wow Lizzie I didn't know you were that ticklish.."Red said to Lizzie

"Shut up..."Lizzie said to Red before walking away..

Red chuckled to himself and put on his fedora


	2. Sleeping and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red watches Lizzie sleep and eventually falls asleep with her in his arms

Lizzie has fallen asleep waiting on Red to arrive for movie night..

Red was in traffic but he soon got there..he used the key Lizzie had given him to unlock her home door and go inside

He locked the door after him and carried the movie and snacks up the stairs..

"Lizzie..sorry I was late..I was in traffic.."Red called out to her..

When Red got no response he ran up to her bedroom and saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed,on top of the covers..

Red put the movie and snacks down on the table by the bed and sat on the edge of the bed watching Lizzie...His Lizzie sleep 

"I love you.."Red whispered before kissing her head..

"I love you too.."Lizzie replied in her sleep before moving closer to him..

Lizzie slept in his arms and soon Red fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update in the morning


	3. snowballs and falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing ❄!!
> 
> And Red and Lizzie decided to make the most of it

Lizzie and Red were sleeping one winter morning and Lizzie found out it was snowing

Lizzie put on her coat,gloves,and snow boats and went outside..

snowflakes fell on Lizzie's hair

Lizzie then begin to build a snow man..  
She finished it in a ten minutes

Back in the house Red woke and began to look for Lizzie..

"Lizzie..?"Red called out to her...

Red looked out the window and smiled when he saw Lizzie playing in the snow..

Red then put his coat,gloves,and boots on and went outside..

He secretly balled up a perfect snowball and threw it at Lizzie

"Red seriously..?"Lizzie said..

Lizzie threw a big snowball back at Red that hit him directly in the face..

Lizzie went into a fit of giggles while Red wiped frigid snow from his face..

"Oh Lizzie...You just started a war..."Red said to Lizzie before throwing two snowballs at her..

Lizzie dodged both and threw one large one at him..

"Wow you got some skill.."Red uttered to Lizzie

Lizzie smiled in response before slipping and falling in the snow

"Oh my god.."Lizzie said 

"don't you dare laugh at me.."Lizzie said to Red who was struggling to hold in his laugh

"I'm not laughing at you.."Red replied to Lizzie before walking to her and helping her up..

"You may have won this time but I promise Ill get you next time.."Lizzie said to Red..

"Yeah Yeah Yeah.."Red replied to Lizzie before walking in the house with her


	4. Lines and Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title seriously says it all:)

Lizzie was at the bar and was very close to being drunk..

While in line to go use the restroom,she decided to called red

"Hello.."red replied into the phone..

"hi..what are you doing.."Lizzie said before giggling

"..I'm watching a movie....where are you at.."Red asked Lizzie

"A place...where I am having a lot fun..."Lizzie replied

"so I'm not fun anymore.."Red said half joking

"Shut up...Ugh I wish this line would get shorter.."Lizzie said to herself slurring slightly..

"this line..Lizzie where are you.."Red asked Lizzie curiously

"I'm in line and I really have to pee.."Lizzie confessed to Red..

"Lizzie,have you been drinking..."Red asked concern lacing his voice..

"Yeah...I have..Mr.Reddington.."Lizzie replied...

"I coming to get you..."Red said before hanging up the phone...

"wow.."Lizzie uttered to herself...

Ten minutes later Reddington walked into the bar Lizzie was in..

"Oh My god..."Lizzie said putting her jacket hood on her head and turning her head in a attempt to hide from Red..

Red walked over to Lizzie,grabbed her hand and half walked,half dragged her out of the bar...

"Red..What are you.."Lizzie started before turning away from him and throwing up..

Red held her hair away from her face until she stopped vomiting...

"Maybe drinking was a bad idea.."Lizzie slurred to herself

"you think"Red said before helping Lizzie in the car,getting in the car himself,and driving to his home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this into a larger one or something


	5. Lazy days and hunger

Red and Lizzie lay in bed on a summer day..

"Red....."Lizzie whined...

"Yes.."?Red asked

"I'm hungry.."Lizzie said to him..

"Then go get something to eat,Lizzie.."Red replied to her complaint

"But..The bed is so comfy..And I'm in the most comfortable spot..If I move it might take me forever to get another spot as comfy as this one.."Lizzie complained to Red before laying her head on his chest

"I know...Lizzie,I know..."Red responded to Lizzie before kissing her on the cheek and pulling her closer...

"see...Now since you did that,I really don't wanna get up now..."Lizzie sighed

"Are you hungry,Red.."Lizzie asked him in curiosity

"Yes..."Red said slightly growling..

"Okay Well I guess its time to eat then.."Lizzie said before starting to get up

Red then pulled her back down to him and held her closely

"But I'm not hungry for food...I'm hungry for you.."Red whispered to Lizzie..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely making this one into a larger one


	6. Stubborn sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keeping seeing fanfictions of Lizzie getting sick and Red taking care of her and I wanted to do something different

"Dammit Reddington just take the medicine.."Lizzie angrily said to a sick ridden red

"I can take care of myself,Lizzie"Red replied before coughing..

"Yeah...?You have a fucking fever and not taking the medicine will make it get worse..

"It'll taste rather bitter.."Red whined before sneezing

"Do you expect the medicine to taste like unicorn skittles and birthday cake.."Lizzie sarcastically asked Red

Red then realized he was completely wrong and drowned the bitter medicine...

"Thank you..."Lizzie said to him before getting in bed next to him..

She laid her head on top of his chest and listened to him breath..

"But...You'll get sick..."Red said with his raspy voice..

"so..."Lizzie replied before moving closer to him..

"Never Leave me.."Red whispered to Lizzie before drifting off to sleep..

"I wont..Ever.."Lizzie replied to Red..

Lizzie soon fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment requests cause I will totally do them..


	7. The test

Lizzie sat in the bathroom tears falling from her eyes...

She held a pregnancy test in her trembling hands...

Two faint blue lines....She was pregnant

"What will Red say...Oh my gosh...What if he leaves..."Lizzie muttered to herself

Red and Lizzie always talked about their hypothetical children and what they're life would be like..

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lizzie held the test behind her back...

"Lizzie...are you alright.."Red said concerned

"Yeah Im fine.."Lizzie said before throwing the test in the trash,drying her eyes,and opening the door..

"What do you want for dinner Lizzie.."Red asked before walking to the kitchen..

"I don't know,whatever you want.."Lizzie said to him before going to the living room and sitting down on the couch..

Red knew something was right..

"There's something you're not telling me,Lizzie..."Ref said

"Our hypothetical children.."Lizzie responded...

"Do you have an idea for their room or something.."Red asked completely confused..

"Um..they..they are hypothetical anymore"Lizzie whispered quietly

"speak up Lizzie please.."Red pleaded...

"They are not fucking hypothetical anymore..."Lizzie snapped

"What do you mean.."Red asked...

"I'm pregnant...I have a fucking baby inside my uterus..."Lizzie out bursted..

Red looked at her in shock and hugged her..

"You're..not mad..."Lizzie said to him..

"Of course not...It was gonna happen anyway..."red replied before kissing her and holding her..

Lizzie....His Lizzie..was pregnant...


	8. New year,same promblems

New years eve...

"Lizzie,It's about to be 2016..."Red said excitably

"2016 is just gonna be another year of the Fbi chasing me around trying to arrest me and shit.."Lizzie replied..

A single tear running down her cheek was wiped by Red..

"...Hey..Lizzie look at me..."Red said cupping her face in his hand

Lizzie eyes slowly made his way to his..

"This will all be over soon...I promise.."Red promised to Lizzie..

 

"But at what cost...At what cost Reddington.."Lizzie asked..

"Lizzie.."Red started..

"I want this to be over...I truly do...But will clearing my name cause harm to other people...?"Lizzie said all at once

"No...It wont..."Red hestitated..

Red was lying but he was not completely sure if exonerating Lizzie would cause harm to any others

"Okay..Maybe I was overreacting"Lizzie said before hugging Red..

"Happy new years,Lizzie.."Red murmured to her..

"Happy new years,Red"Lizzie murmured in replied to Red before pulling away from him and kissing him passionately


	9. Christmas hangover

It's Christmas eve and Lizzie just got back from the store with some snacks..

The first thing she noticed as soon as she walked in the door is the enormous Christmas tree in the middle of the living room..

There were also Christmas lights on every window and a candy cane and ginger bread candle burned 

"Lizzie,is that you.."Red called out from their huge bedroom..

"Why does it look like Santa threw up in here .."Lizzie asked 

Lizzie heard Red chuckle in response...

About 20 seconds later Red appeared in the living room..

"Hello,Lizzie.."Red said slurring slightly

"...Are....Are you drunk..."Lizzie asked..

Lizzie could smell a little alcohol on his breathe

"Maybe..."Red replied in response..

"Come on,lets get you cleaned up..."Lizzie said before taking Red's hand and pulling him to the bathroom

"Lizzie,I'm fine..."Red replied..

"I know you're fine...Youre just a little drunk,Reddington...A few aspirin should help..."Lizzie sighed before getting the medicine from the cabinet..

She took two pills out of the bottle and handed them to Red..

"Seriously..?"Red asked glancing at the pills

"Yes,seriously..."Lizzie mimicked 

Red swallowed the pills without water and got into bed..

"Lizzie"!Red suddenly yelled 

Lizzie jumped and ran into their bedroom

"Red!Red what's wrong"Lizzie shouted..

"Come...Come..Let me hold you..."Red slurred

"Seriously Red,Don't do that...You scared me to death.."Lizzie said..

"Come..Let me hold you..."Red repeated

"Jesus,Red.."Lizzie said before climbing in bed and letting Red hold her...

The scent of candy canes,ginger bread,and alcohol lured Lizzie to sleep


	10. Perfect

Red loved Lizzie...

He loved the way she breathes,sleeps,talks  
He just loves everything about her...

Even the things he hates about her....he loves..

One day Red watched Lizzie sleep..

"You're absolutely perfect..."Red said before caressing her cheek..

He continued watching her sleep and would often whisper sweet things in her ear


	11. A very Sweet Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is making brownies..
> 
> Brownies end up everywhere

Lizzie mixed the eggs,oil,water,and brownie mix in a bowl..

"Lizzie are you baking something.."Red asked curiosly

"Yes,I'm baking brownies"Lizzie answered 

Red walked in the kitchen and looked at the bowl of brownie mix

"Are we gonna lick the bowl.."

"Seriously,Red are you kidding.."

"No..I don't wanna waste any mix.."

"Okay then.."

Lizzie poured the mix into a pan and put the pan into the oven...

Red then took the bowl,grabbed a spoon,scooped up some leftover mix,and licked the spoon clean..

"This is very good,Lizzie..how many eggs did you put in it.."

"Like six.."

Red looked at her in shock

"I'm kidding..I put 3"

Red sighed in relief..

Red suddenly stuck his finger in the bowl and put the mix on Lizzie's cheek

"Oh my god.."

"Red I'm going to kill you.."

"You gotta catch me first.."

Red ran around the house and Lizzie chased him around with a cup of water..

She eventually caught up to him and threw the water on him..

Red froze in shock and Lizzie was laughing her heart out..

"Come here,Lizzie"

"I think the brownie is done.."

"you literally out it in there ten minutes ago."

"If you didn't notice..I put it on 450 degrees"

"what..why.."

"inpatient,and hungry.."

Lizzie took the brownie out of the oven and started cutting the brownie

Lizzie cut herself and Red a piece and as they were eating the brownie Red threw some at Lizzie

Lizzie threw some back at him and that started a brownie fight

The fight went on until Lizzie and Red got tired

"How are we gonna clean it up.."

Lizzie sighed

"Crap.."


	12. Stressful days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is stressed so she takes some meds to calm herself down

Lizzie had been stressed lately and Red noticed

While Red was on a small trip with Dembe that would only take a few hours

Red had some painkillers in the bathroom so she decided to get a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen cabinet

Lizzie then went back Red's bedroom and took about 5 pills out of the bottle..

She put all five in her mouth and downed the pills with two swigs of whiskey

Lizzie looked in the pill bottle and saw there was only four left..

Lizzie didn't bother to put the lid back on the bottle 

She put the bottle on the night stand beside her..

Soon the effects of the pain killers caused her to fall asleep..

Red opened the door and called out her name..

When Lizzie didn't answer he knee she was probably sleep..

He went into his room and saw her sleeping..

As he looked around the room,he noticed the pill bottle was open.

Red frowned at the pill bottle and the whiskey..

Red knew that the medcine she took was enough to take the edge off of her and put her under,but not enough to cause any type of serious damage


	13. Sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has a sweet tooth and red knows how to fix it..

Lizzie had had a sweet tooth all day..

She had being eating any sweet she could get her hands on..

Cheesecake,cookies,milk,pie,chocolate,you name it..

"Lizzie what has gotten into to you.."

"Yolo.."

Lizzie reached for another cookie but red stopped her..

"What are you doing.."

"You are not having another cookie.."

Lizzie whined..

"You're an ass.."

"I have a good reason on why you can't have it.."

Lizzie waited to hear this pathetic and sad reason..

"I'll give you something really,really sweet.."

Lizzie looked at him in disbelief

"Mr.Reddington are you trying to seduce me.."

"Maybe.."

"If you are then it is working.."

Red grabbed her hand and basically dragged her to their bedroom...


	14. Habits

Lizzie had her headphones in and was playing on her phone..

Then her favorite song.."Stay High by Tove lo" started playing and she hummed softly to herself..

Little did she know Red was standing secretly in the door way..

"You have a beautiful voice,Lizzie.."Red said walking up to her and hugging her..

Lizzie jumped slightly but calmed down when she saw Red..

"Damn it red don't do that.." Lizzie took out her headphones..

"This.." Red kissed her and she pushed him away playfully

"You know what I meant.."Lizzie rolled her eyes playfully

"No I didn't.."Red tried to sound innocent..

"Whatever"Lizzie playfully replied before putting her head phones back in..


	15. Guilt and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has a guilty Pleasure..
> 
> Red has one also

Lizzie always had a guilty pleasure of chocolate chip cookie dough pop tarts..

She could an entire box by herself..

"Lizzie I am going to store would you like to come"

Lizzie smiled,got her coat,and followed Red out the door..

"Darling,what would you like for dinner.."?Red asked driving to the store..

Lizzie thought to herself for a few moments and then,without thinking,she blurted "Chocolate Chip Cookie dough pop tarts.."

Lizzie then realized what she had said..

Red looked at her curiously and chukled..

"Okay whatever you say.."Red replied before pulling in the store parking lot

Lizzie and Red got out of the car and went inside WalMart..

As soon as Lizzie and Red got into the store she immediately went to pop tart aisle..

She searched and searched for those pop tarts..

Lizzie smiled in triumph when she found the chocolate chip cookie dough pop tart..

She grabbed two 16 jumbo packs and went looking for Red..

Lizzie found him in the snack aisle.

She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder...

"I was looking for-"Red stopped in the middle of his sentence and was speechless when be saw her holding the pop tarts..

"Lizzie..-"Red started before Lizzie interrupted him..

"Don't judge me.."Lizzie replied putting the pop tarts in the basket..

Red shook his head..

"I'm not judging you..But why do you like those so much.." Red asked in curiosity..

Lizzie sighed..

She had never told anyone about her guilty pleasure..

"It's my guilty pleasure.."Lizzie replied looking at the ground..

"Oh..I have one of those.."Red confessed..

This shocked Lizzie..

"You do..?"Lizzie was surprised

Red nodded his head and said "Yes,A lot of people have one.."

Lizzie was really surprised now

"Well..What's yours.."Lizzie questioned Red..

Red sighed and said.."You.."

Lizzie gasped at his reply..

"Oh lets ring up the groceries.."Lizzie mumbled before going to the cashier.

When they were done they went to the car and Red drove 

Lizzie reached in the back and got a pack of pop tarts and started eating them..

"Oh my god..This is soo good.."Lizzie moaned..

Her voice was thick because her mouth was full of pop tarts..

When the two got home they went inside with the groceries..

They were greeted by the two loyal dogs,Hudson Keen Reddington,And Emma Reddington Keen..

Lizzie and Red decided to unwind and watch a movie..

"Lets watch fifty shades of grey.."Red growled..

Lizzie shook her head..

"There is no way in hell I am going to watch that with you.."Lizzie replied before popping another piece of pop tart in her mouth..

"Okay..How about Olympus has fallen..?"Red asked 

"What's that..?"Lizzie asked confused..

"You'll find out.."Red replied before clicking the movie

Lizzie got two pop tarts to the dogs,one for Hudson,and One for Emma..

After the dogs ate their treat Hudson and Emma fell asleep next to each other on the floor..

As Red and Lizzie watched the movie they ate three fourths of the pop tarts..

By the time the movie was over Lizzie was asleep..

Her head rested on his shoulder and Red moved to pick her up..

He finally was successful in doing so..red carried his sleeping Lizzie to their huge bedroom...

Hudson and Emma followed him..

Red placed Lizzie gently on the bed and kissed her head..

He left the room to put away the pop tarts and when he got back Hudson and Emma were sleeping at the end of the bed..

Red smiled and thought all three of them look adorable...

He climbed into be next to Lizzie and she opened her eyes and rested her head on his chest..

Lizzie fell asleep once again and ten minutes later Red fell asleep as well..

All four of them slept safe and soundly..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sad 
> 
> I haven't been getting a lot of hits kudos and comments lately
> 
> I am wondering if I am a horrible writer..
> 
> Should I stop writing..?


	16. It's Over

Lizzie opened the door and felt the cold air rush to her..

She did it..she was free..

Lizzie sighed in relief and joy..

She walked a few feet and saw him,Raymond Reddington across the street..

Lizzie started out by walking to him but she ending up running to him and leaped in his arms..

He hugged her and lifted her off the ground 

"Raymond.." Lizzie said into his shoulder..

"Elizabeth.."Raymond replied into Lizzie's blonde hair..

A few moments later Red put Lizzie down and they looked into each others eyes..

"I almost lost you.."

"You won't lost me,Reddington.."

Red took a stray piece of hair and moved it out of her face..

"But What happens now..?"Lizzie asked him..

"I don't know..I guess we try to forget.."Reddington replied before leading Lizzie in the car..

Lizzie looked out the window as he drove..About ten minutes later Red glanced over at Lizzie..

She was sound asleep..Then a few minutes later he heard Lizzie talking her in her sleep..

"Mmm,Red..I love you.."

Red stopped the car abruptly but Lizzie remained asleep..

He couldn't believe it..Lizzie had just told him she loved him..

Even if he hadn't told her..

Raymond Reddington knew he had loved Elizabeth Keen..


	17. Pools and Pizzas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Lizzie and Red were at the pool one day

Lizzie put her finger into the water and immediately jumped back..

"Red,The water's cold.."Lizzie whined to him..

Red chuckled and went over to her and replied "Let me help you.."

Lizzie didn't even have a chance to respond before Reddington picked her up..

He walked near the edge of the pool and Lizzie squirmed in his grasp but he was too strong

"Raymond Reddington,Don't you-"Lizzie didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before Red jumped in the pool with Lizzie in his arms..

They both went underwater and both got back to the surface a few seconds later..

"I hate you..."Lizzie said playfully

"Aww I love you too.."Red retorted 

Lizzie then splashed him and tried to swim away but he was too fast

He caught her,and pulled her to him

"Where you think you're going.."Red asked seduceingly 

Lizzie cheeks turned crimson as she look away from him.

"Aww did I make you blush..."Red chuckled

"No..You didn't.."Lizzie responded..

Reddington shook his head "Well you cheeks say other wise..."

"Oh.."Lizzie got out the pool and then jumped right back in to splash Red purposely

"I just realized we don't have an extra pair of clothes.."Lizzie mumbled to Red..

"Damn.."Red said 

"Oh well.."Lizzie shrugged before splashing Red

They were engaged into a splashing war until it started to rain..

Lizzie moved to get out of the pool but Red stopped her..

"Go underwater and listen to the rain hitting the pool water.."Red told Lizzie

Lizzie then went underwater for a few moments and listened..

She got back and said.."That's so beautiful.."

Red nodded 

Suddenly red and Lizzie saw lighting hit a tree

"Okay Now lets go.."Red said to Lizzie before getting out the pool

Red helped Lizzie out the pool and they got their stuff and put it in the car..

They drove back to their home and went inside..

Lizzie washed her hair and put on a fresh warm pair of jeans and a tank top..

Red done the same thing.

"What do we do now..?"Lizzie asked..

Red and Lizzie thought for a moment and then they simultaneously exclaimed"Let's order Pizza!"

"I'll pick a movie.."Red offered

Lizzie nodded and she order pizza..Ten minutes into the movie and the Pizza came..

Lizzie took a twenty and gave it to the man..

"Thank you..Have a nice day.."The man said smiling..

Lizzie smiled back "You too.."

Lizzie put the Pizza on the coffee table and got to bottles of beer out of fridge

She also got the paper plates and went back into the living room

Red and Lizzie ate pizza and watched movies for the rest of the day..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank roblor (sorry if I spelled it wrong) for commenting on all my chapters on this fic
> 
> THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!


	18. Playing

"Reddington!!Put me down!!"Lizzie laughed trying to squirm out of his grip

Her body was over his shoulder

He chuckled in response and threw her on the bed..

He climbed on the bed next to her and she punched him

Lizzie looked at Red and saw he was shocked so she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room

She heard quick footsteps behind her and she instantly knew it was Red..

"I'm gonna get you.."

Lizzie ran into the kitchen and jumped on the table..

"Lizzie..seriously?"Red asked

"What..?"

Red was slightly concerned 

"You're gonna fall.."Red murmured

Lizzie shook her head.."No I'm-"Suddenly the table wobbled and Lizzie fell from it

Luckily she fell right into Red's arms..

"See.."Red said holding her

Lizzie rolled her eyes playfully and leaped out of his arms..

"You probably did that.."Lizzie mumbled

"I didn't.."Red replied smugly

Lizzie rolled her eyes once again

"Whatever.." Lizzie uttered..

"Aww you're so cute when you're mad.."Red said..

Lizzie's cheeks turned crimison red "So I'm not cute when I'm not mad..?"

Red sighed "No,You're cute everyday but its just absolutely adorable when I see you mad.."

"Oh..So it'll be cute when I punch you in your damn face..?"

Red chuckled "See..Your nose gets scrunched up and you turn cherry red.."

Lizzies' nose scrunched up and she turned cherry red..

"Shut up..Reddington.."Lizzie said turning away from him..

Red tilted his head and hugged her from behind..

"Get the hell off me Raymond.."

Red licked his lips and said "I like when you call me Raymond.."

"How about I call you Asshole..?" Lizzie asked cheerfully..

"You're feisty today.."

Lizzie sighed "So.."

"Is it..That time of month.."

Lizzie gasped "No you creep.."

"Then why are you so feisty today..?"Red asked..

"Cause I fucking feel like it.."Lizzie snapped

"Okay,Okay,Sorry for asking.."Red said quietly before walking away..

Lizzie felt guilty for going off on him and followed him upstairs..

She saw him facing the window,on the bed,back towards him

Lizzie climbed on the bed and hugged him..

"I'm sorry.."Lizzie pleaded..

Red turned towards her "It's quite alright,Lizzie.."

"I wont snap..on you again.."Lizzie murmured..

"I actually don't mind..It's really quite hot when you are snappy.."

Lizzie looked at him in shock and laid her head on his shoulder

He wrapped his arm around Lizzie pulled her closer to him..

"I think....-"Lizzie started before stopping herself

Red glanced at her confused and replied "What is it.."

"Promise you wont get mad..or run away.."Lizzie said quietly

"..Okay..I promise.."Red uttered..

"I..I think I'm..falling for you.."Lizzie confessed before facing away from him..


	19. Tough Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red drugs Lizzie cause she refuses to get rest when a dangerous blacklister is loose..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is not done cause I just found out my former dog I left with some family members had gotten shot and I am a bit shaken

Lizzie could barely keep her eyes open but she declared that she wasn't going to sleep until The Replicator,A very dangerous and skilled blacklisted,was brought to justice...

"Lizzie..You need to rest.."Red firmly told her in concern...

Lizzie rolled her eyes and yawned "I'm fine Red,we gotta catch this blacklister.."

Red sighed at Lizzie's stubbornness

"Lizzie..You looked exhausted..I know you can barely keep your eyes open..."Red said to Lizzie who was clearly trying her best to ignore him..

"Reddington seriously I'm freaking fine.."Lizzie retorted coldly before walking away from him

He waited til she left the room to call Dembe

"Dembe..."Red called out 

Moments later Dembe walked into the room

"I..Elizabeth is refusing to get any rest..I don't know what to do..I think I may have to drug her.." Red confessed quickly..

Dembe's expression went from normal to shocked..

"I do have a few samples of a drug..but Mr.Reddington are you sure that is a good idea.." Dembe asked hoping he wouldn't get upset..

Red shrugged his shoulder's.."I..Just want her to be safe..and refusing to get rest can be dangerous.."

Dembe nodded "I promise I will see what i can do."

"Thank you." red retorted

Dembe nodded before leaving the room. He came back with a bag in his hand "This will put Elizabeth under for about 10-16 hours. 2 Pills are needed for 24 hours."

Red nodded "Will she be able to detect them if i put them in her coffee?"

Dembe replied "No I made sure they were colorless,flavorless,and odorless" 

With that red got a small cup of coffee from the store across the street and dissolved the pills into the coffee

He went back to the room Lizzie was at and saw she looked even more exhausted.

However when she saw he had brought her coffee her eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" Lizzie gratefully took the streaming hot cup of coffee and gulped it down.

Five minutes later and Lizzie stood up to give Dembe some details on their blacklister

Suddenly she felt extremely dizzy and felt the urge to sleep.

"Um..What the fuck did you put in my coffee..?" Lizzie angrily asked before swaying..

She took a step away from red and realized through her blurry vision he was closing in on her..

"I'm sorry,Elizabeth.." 

That was all lizzie needed to hear for panic to kick in. She staggered out of the room and was trying to get away from him but she knew he was hot on her tail

Lizzie stopped after she begin feeling very faint and leaned foward on a wall. Red caught up to her and carefully but firmly wrapped his arms around her waist..

Lizzie gasped and tried to fight him but the drugs were too much 

"Ssh..lizzie i am not going to hurt you..dont fight me..Elizabeth..I just want you to get some rest." red pleaded while holding Lizzie against him..

Red lowered Lizzie to the ground in order to stop her fighting completely "It's okay..I swear on my life.." 

Lizzie was still fighting him but it was gradually slowing down

She finally managed to get out "Raymond.."

Red then felt Lizzie completely relax in his grip and he stroked her head before kissing it "You will be better in no time,Lizzie.."

Red pulled lizzie more into his lap and placed one arm under her knees and one under her back before standing up..

Her limp head instantly fell back against his chest and to his suprise her arms held onto him tightly..

"Dembe.." red called out..

Moments later his loyal companion approached him

"Is she alright.." dembe asked slightly concerned

Red nodded "Long story..Dembe..long..story.."

Dembe nodded "Well tell me in the car.."

"What about the blacklister..?" red asked

"We caught him..left a major clue at the last crime scene.." dembe said.

Red followed Dembe to the car with lizzie in his arms..

He pulled her up and her lolled against his shoulder

Dembe got in the drivers seat and red,surpisingly got in the backseat

Instead of placing lizzie beside him he put her in his lap and held her

"So i gave her the coffee and when she started to feel the effects of the drugs she stumbled out of the room trying to get away from me.." red started before glancing at Lizzie who was unconscious on his lap

"Did she say anything...about the coffee?" Dembe asked while driving..

Red nodded "she asked what did i put it it and i told her i am sorry and that's when she staggered out ot the room."

"About a minute later i saw her leaning foward against a wall. I went up behind her and gently but strong wrapped my arms around her waist. Lizzie started to fight me so i lowered her to the ground and her fighting was slowing down. After that she said my first name and fainted in my arms."

Dembe almost stopped the car in surpisement

Red looked at lizzie and kissed her head once again

Lizzie whimpered in her unconscious state and red kissed her head and stroked her hair

"Sssh..It's alright,Elizabeth.." red soothed in her ear.

Moments later dembe arrived at Lizzie's and red's home


	20. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie loses her baby so she drinks to cope with the pain..

Lizzie had started bleeding heavily and she was getting worried..

Finally a few dats after the bleeding had started Lizzie built up the courage to go to the doctor..

"I am very sorry..but-"The doctor begin before Lizzie cut him off...

Tears were threatening to fall from her beatiful brown eyes..

"I know what youre gonna say...I lost my baby..I dont wanna know the reason why..." Lizzie blurted out trying not to burst into tears..

"I would like to prescribe you some medicine for the bleeding.." the female doctor said..

"No!Im fine..I'll just..go home and take back all the stuff I brought for my...dead baby.."Lizzie said before getting up and walking for the doctor's office..

Lizzie felt the tears beginning to spill out of her eyes so she quickly ran to her car..

She made sure she was a good distance away from the doctor's office before she erupted into sobs..

She allowed herself about two minutes of grieving before driving home...

Lizzie prayed for Red not to be there and to her relief he wasn't..

Lizzie dropped her keys on kitchen table and went into the kitchen..

She was happy when she found a fresh bottle of bourbon on the counter...

Lizzie poured herself a cup and downed it quickly


	21. Hyper!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is super hyper!

It was the night of halloween and Lizzie and Red were eating candy drinking and having fun with hudson.

Red had a few pieces of candy and a half cup of alcohol while Lizzie lost count after 24 and she had at least a cup and a half.

Lizzie suddenly jumped up! "Red!Let's jump!"

She giggled and pulled Red to her but Rer stopped her 

He was shocked "You're really hyper tonight.."

His voice was a little seductive and Lizzie smiled "I know right!!But it feels soo good!"

Lizzie reached for any piece of candy and Red stopped her.

"The more candy you eat the faster your sugar rush is gonna crash.." 

Lizzie rolled her eyes before eating another piece of candy and continuing jumping around

Soon enough Lizzie got tired and passed out on the couch..

Red smiled at her and picked her up carrying her to room and whispered in her ear "I told you so"


	22. Puppy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gives Lizzie the best birthday present ever!
> 
> Woof!(Hint Hint*)
> 
> (Chapter in progress)

It was around 11:50 and Red made Lizzie stay up.

Every time her eyes would flutter close Red would tickle her until she woke back up..

"You cant fall asleep.Not yet."Red whispered 

Lizzie sighed and sleepily said "I hate you.."

Red smiled and kissed her cheek "In one minute you wont"

"Whatever" Lizzie replied before shutting her eyes again.

Red chuckled and tickled her until she woke up

"Okay I'm up!Jeez. Show me what you wanted to show me."Lizzie said before yawning..

Red nodded "Close your eyes.No peeking"

Lizzie sighed and closed her eyes 

Reddington left the room and soon came back with a medium sized box..

He carefully took the lid off the box and allowed the puppy to jump on lizzie and almost lick her to death..

She gasped at the medium black puppy "Red Thank you!! Now hudson can have a friend!Hudson come here boy"

Hudson walked into the room but stopped when he saw the puppy.

"What's its name?"Lizzke asked red before putting the puppy down

"Emma Reddington Keen." Red replied with a smirk on his face.

Hudson and the lab barked at each other and Reddington looked over at them only to see them playing gently..

"Come on Emma and Hudson" Lizzie yawned before getting off the couch and draghing herself to her room

To her surpise the two dogs followed her.

Lizzie changed into one of red's oversized pj tshirts and climbed into bed

She motioned for the two dogs to get on the bed and they did

Emma and Hudson laid closely together and when red came into the room he couldnt help but grin like a idoit..

All four of them are happy..

Red changed quickly and silently into sweatpants and a tshirt before climbing into bed next to Lizzie..

"Thanks." lizzie murmured in her sleep.

Red smiled and kissed her head "You're wlecome,sweetheart,you're welcome.."

Lizzie Red Emma and Hudson soon all fell asleep


	23. Rise and shine

"Lizzie rise and shine.." Red smiled in a effort to wake her up.

"No." Lizzie put her pillow over her head and turned away from him.

Red chuckled and tried to pull her out of bed but he was unsuccessful.

He watched her sleep for a moment then thought of a brilliant idea.

Red quietly left the room and woke up their dogs emma and hudson.

"Come on." red said before returning to their bedroom

He opened the door and waited until Hudson and Emma got there

"Go get her up." red demanded.

Emma and hudson looked at each other before running in and jumping on the bed.

Emma was nudging Lizzie and hudson was licking her.

"Okay Okay!I'm up! Jesus." Lizzie sleepily before forcing herself to get out of bed.

She saw Red standing in the doorway and she gave him a death glare

"Aww I love you too,Elizabeth.."


	24. A long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie gets drunk..again..

The cool liquor gave her a cooling effect in her mouth but sent a trail of fire down her throat

But she didnt care. It felt good. not having to worry about anyone but herself

Lizzie reached for one more drink and realized the bottle was empty.

She didnt even realize that she had drank a whole bottle of tequila by herself.

"If i know i am gonna be..be sorry then why should i not have one more drink.?" lizzie asked herself in short hiccups.

After a few minutes of searching around lizzie gave up and decided to drunk dial red..

"Hello?Lizzie are you okay.where are you at?" red flooded lizzie with loads of questions.

Lizzie giggled at his concern and replied "I'm fine..just a-at home.."

There was an awkward pause before red asked if she was drunk 

"Maybe.." with that Lizzie hung up the phone and started to sing here by alessia cassandra 

Within five minutes of singing Lizzie heard a knock at the door.

She opened it and stumbled to the kitchen.

Red came in closed the door and followed Lizzie to the kitchen..

He noticed how unsteady she was..

Red walked over to her and grabbed her arm gently to turn her around

Lizzie shocked expression faded to a warm drunken smile followed by a slurred "Hiii"

Red chcukled and sighed before saying "Lizzie you're drunk.."

Lizzie laughed "and you're sexyy"

This is gonna be a long night


	25. Spider

"Lizzie get down!" Red exclaimed in an attempt to get her down from the fridge..

"Noo!There's a spider!!" Lizzie yelled before pointing at a medium sized spider..

Red rolled his eyes at Lizzie being over dramatic

"Reddie!!Kill it!!!!" Lizzie screamed in horror

Red swept the spider up with a broom and let it go outside..

"Now get down from there.." Red demanded

Lizzie her head "No!It's not dead! It's gonna find a way back in the house.."

Red sighed and said "Come on Lizzie.."

Lizzie quickly jumped on his back and he almost fell.

"What the hell have you been eating..?" Red said noticing she had lost weight.

Lizzie shrugged

"Okay down you go.." 

Red moved to put her down but Lizzie held on to him and refused to get down from his back..

"Noo! Dont put me down..Take me to the task force I dont wanna be here right now.." Lizzie whined

"Will you get down if i do..?" Red asked still balancing Lizzie on his back

"No..and I wont get down if you do..you win-win for me..NOW GIDDY UP HORSEY!!" Lizzie exclaimed


	26. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Lizzie's pregnancy and death was a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda angst-y but with a little happy

"No!!!!" Lizzie screamed

She was having a nightmare and the moment red heard her scream he ran as fast as he could to their bedroom from the study.

He realized she was having a nightmare and was hyperventilating.

Lizzie was thrashing around on the bed and screaming for help.

Red rushed over to her and tried to wake her."Lizzie..wake up..it's okay..you are dreaming.."

"Red!No Help!!" Lizzie screamed..

Red gotten more on the bed and held her down in an attempt to keep lizzie from hurting herself..

He gently held her down and slowly lizzie stopped fight him but when he let her go sje dashed from the room and was pacing all over the house

"Lizzie.." red said in deep concern

He knew she was still hyperventilating 

"I..I can't..do this.." Lizzie gasped out before walking into the bathroom 

Her panic attack was getting worse by the second 

Lucikly she had not locked the door so red went in after her..

Lizzie looked at him with red puffy and tear filled eyes. "Just..leave red i don't want you to see me like this.."

Red felt so bad "It's alright.." 

When he put both hands on her back to try and comfort her she jumped back 

"No..!I don't want..t-this.." Lizzie hyperventilated before turning her back on him

Red then quickly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her chest and waist tightly

"I told..t-t-told you i dont want this!!"

"It'll calm down your breathing sssh..It's okay.."

Lizzie fought against him but his grip was too tight and too strong..

"Ray..I..I cant breathe.." lizzie manged before gasping for breathe

"Yes you can..follow me..inhale..exhale..inhale..exhale.."

He felt Lizzie stop fighting him and her breathing returned to normal..

"Do you want to talk about it..?" red asked

Lizzie shook her head.."No but let me go..?"

Red slowly let her go and keep a close eye on her for the rest of the week..


	27. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red falls asleep..  
> And soon so does Lizzie..

Lizzie sat on the couch next to red who was on his phone

Lizzie was reading an article on her phone when she noticed a weight on her lap.

She looked down and successfully stopped herself from gasping.

Red had his head on her lap and he was fast asleep. 

"Oh my gosh..Cuteness Overload.." Lizzie whispered to herself quietly

Then he started snoring softly. Lucikly there was a meduim blanket in her reach

She grabbed it without waking red up and placed it over him and herself.

Soon the warmth of the blanket made Lizzie fell asleep as well.

Dembe had gone out for the day and he didnt come back until about 7pm

When he saw Lizzie and Red sleeping on the couch he couldn't help but smile.


	28. May The Fourth Be With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!!!

"Lizzie!!Wake up!" Red was shaking her trying to get her up

"What?What's wrong!" lizzie jumped out of bed ready to take on any challenge

"May the Fourth Be With You." Red said with a smile on his face.

Lizzie sighed and rolled her eyes "You couldnt wait until later?"

"You're sleeping all the time. You're basically in a coma 90 percent of the time.."

This was a pause 

"...I only love a handful of humans in this world..You're..one of them..don't fuck it up.." Lizzie demanded..

Red chuckled lightly "Well,Yes M'am"

Red begin to walk to the kitchen when Lizzie called him

"..Red.." Lizzie said

Red turned back towards her and she walked to him and leaned near his ear.

"And May The Fourth Be With You...Raymond.."


	29. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifted??????????

Red had fallen asleep and Lizzie was dying of boredom.

It was a snowy december night and Lizzie had nothing to do.

She tried falling asleep but for some reason she just couldn't 

So after a while of sitting on the couch and thinking she got up and got some paper and pen.

She wrote Red a note

It read "Going out to the store,text me what you want for snacks"

Lizzie put on her winter gear to prepare for the bitter cold and headed out the door.

She hurried to her car and as soon as she turned it on lizzie turned the heating on to the high setting 

The snow had not yet gotten a chance to stick to the road but the road was a little slick from ice.

Lizzie drove to the nearest Wal-Mart and when she got instead she got a text from red.

Red: Chips,Soda,Oreoes,Cereal,Warm/Hot Foods  
Lizzie:Kay  
Red: and be safe..  
Lizzie: I will<3

Lizzie put her phone in her purse and got a buggie cart.

She wandered around the store grabbing snacks for herself and red

On her way to get some drinks she saw some gel pens in every color she could think of

Lizzie grabbed them and got some drawing paper before going to ring it up..

The total was only 56 dollars and Lizzie was happy.

For 56 dollars she got cereal,soup,hot chocolate,coffee,a bunch of bags of chips,at least 8 2 liters of soda,and 2 bags of thin oreos,golden oreos(her favorite).

She headed home just as the snow was sticking to the road.

She almost crashed due to Black Ice but she manged to make it home in one piece

Lizzie grabbed the groceries and went into and instantly the smell of hot chocolate and cookies hit her.

She smiled and put the groceries away.

Lizzie went into their spacious bedroom and saw red reading.

He didnt know she had come home 

"Hi.." lizzie said warmly

Red turned around and smiled "Hi.."

She motioned for him to come follow her and he did. 

"You got everything i asked for.." red said in complete and total shock.

Lizzie giggled cutely "Of Course I would you idoit" she replied before grabbing the gel pens and opening them

She gave half of them to red and kept the other half for herslef.

"I couldn't resist! They were like so colorful!" Lizzie exclaimed before pulling out the drawing papaer and handing red some.

"I dont blame you" red chuckled

He went instead the room and begin to draw 

Lizzie went back to the living room and while she was drawing some of the gel got on her hand

As she was going to wipe it off she was fascinated by it's sparkles 

"Why not? It'll wash off" lizzie shrugged her shoulders

She drew and as she was drawing she realized she could draw very good.

Red walked into the kitchen and noticed lizzie sitting on the floor..

"Are you drawing..on yourself.?" Red aske din curiosity 

Lizzie nodded "Yeah! come see.It looks so amazing!"

Red went over to her and noticed her entire left and right arms were covered in gel pen.

"You write with both of your hands.." Red blankly stated.

Lizzie laughed and nodded "Yeah I'm ambidextrous"

Red was mesmerized 

"You are gifted Lizzie.." 

Lizzie rolled her eyes playfully "A photographic memory and ambidextrous.."

"That is a gift,Elizabeth.."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah Whatever.."


	30. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a nightmare and lizzie comforts him

Red rose out of his deep sleep and glanced at the clock

It was 12 and pitch dark and he had a nightmare

The only thing that illuminated the room was the light of the moon that shined through the curtains

He turned to Lizzie and realized she was still sleeping.

Red got up and went into the kitchen to get a cup of warm tea.

Lizzie rolled over into his side and noticed it was empty

She got up and saw a light coming from the kitchen.

From their room door she saw red sipping a cup of tea 

Lizzie smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Why are you up at this hour?" Red asked

Lizzie giggled "I'm supposed to be asking you that question"

Red chuckled lightly "Nightmare.."

Lizzie's smile faded "Come on.." 

Red put the cup of tea on the counter and followed her to the bedroom.

She got on the bed and he got in next to her.

Lizzie pulled him close to her and begin humming.

The tune she was humming was one her father used to hum to her when she got scared and couldn't sleep 

Soon she noticed Red was asleep.

Lizzie smiled and kept holding him 

She stayed up all night watching over him and making sure he was okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be called "Sleepy"  
> It continues from this one.


	31. Sleepy

Lizzie didnt sleep all night to make sure red was okay.

Red found her in the living room already dressed and playing on her phone

"When did you get up?" Red asked

Lizzie sighed "Long Story..Don't Worry bout it..Pancakes are in the microwave.." 

Red narrowed his eyes "You're not telling me something.."

Lizzie got up "If you're not gonna eat the pancakes I will.."

Red shook his head "I will..but i want to know what is going on..You look quite exhausted--"

Lizzie cut him off and quickly confessed "Um When you had that nightmare I stayed up all night to make sure you were okay.."

Red almost gasped "Lizzie..Are You Insane??!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes "Nope! just Mentally advanced.."

Red grabbed her hand and literally dragged her to their bedroom

"Sleep..Now.." Red demanded..

"Bossy.." Lizzie said before sliding underneath the covers

Red shook his head and went back to the kitchen to eat his precooked breakfast..


	32. Damn Ressler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dammmn Ressler....Back at it again with being a complete asshole"

Ressler had been mean to Lizzie the past few months but suddenly his was nice to her..

He answered her questions quiet nicely. 

Until she asked him where the tape was.

"DAMMNIT KEEN..I DONT KNOW..I TOLD YOU THIS AN HOUR AGO..I CANT TAKE CARE OF EVERYONE IS THIS PLACE.."

Before he could stop himself he blurted it out..

Lizzie was now angry..

She walked away from him..

"Keen---" he had made a scene and now everyone was staring..

And what didn't help was that everyone was there

Tom,Red,Aram,Meera,Samar,Cooper,And Kate..

Red stopped Lizzie when she was just about 5 feet away from Ressler..

Lizzie stopped and after thinking she blurted "Dammn Ressler..Back at it again with being an asshole.."

With that she wiggled out of Red's grip and surprisingly skipped away..


	33. Rainbow

It had been raining all week and on Friday lizzie was just so sicked and tired of it.

"It's so depressing.." Lizzie said

Red cocked his head in confusion "what is?"

Lizzie looked out the window "The rain..It's all so gloomy and sad..Why cant there be sunshine.?"

As soon as the words left her mouth the unthinkable happened

The raim stopped and red and lizzke realized the sun was comig out..

Within five mintues of the rain stooped lizzie saw a bright rainbow 

"There's a rainbow..and it's..it's touching me..The end of the rainbow is on my hand.." Lizzie said while looking at her hand..

Lizzie took a few pictures and videos "I guess rain was so bad after all"

Red looked outside "Lizzie..there's two..and the other one is on me.."

Lizzie looked ar the sky and saw two bright rainbows

"Holy Shit.."


	34. Heart Pancakes

Lizzie had gotten up about an hour before red so she could make him a suprise breakfast.

Lizzie decided to make red velvet heart pancakes 

She used flour eggs milk sugar baking power and red paste food coloring.

Lizzie quitely mixed the ingredients together in the bowl and started to cook the panckes

She made about 8 and used a cookie cutter to cut them into heart shapes

Lizzie then filled a bag with icing and cut off the tip.

She used the bag to draw tiny little hearts on the pancakes and she drew Red on all his pancakes..

Then a few mintues later Lizzie took plates and went into their bedroom

He was still asleep and Lizzie put his plate on his and kissed him softly yet passionately

She kissed him to wake him up and he did..

"Morning Beautiful.." Red said causing Lizzie to blush

"Hi..I made breakfast.." Lizzie confessed..

"Not cereal again.."

Lizzie shook her head and averted to the plate of pancakes

Red then looked at the plate next to him and almost gasped 

"You made this?" Red asked in shock

Lizzie laughed and nodded "Yeah I woke up before you.."

Red took a bite and instantly fell in love

He had a little icing on his lip and lizzie kissed him

"What was that for?"

Lizzie smiled "You had icing on your lip.."

Her voice was seductive

"Dammmn Lizzie back at it again with the cuteness"

Lizzie rolled her eyes "Shut up"


	35. Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B pranks Person A
> 
> Prank goes ______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ENJOY

Red and Lizzie had just got done watching Annabelle.

They were getting ready to go to bed and when he turned the light off Lizzie blurted "Red.."

Red turned the light back on "you want me to check the house for monsters dont you?"

Lizzie started to blush and she nodded..

"Lizzie there are no monsters.." Red said in an attempt to convince Lizzie there were no..

Lizzie gave him her puppy dog eyes..

Red sighed and checked the house.

He came back and lizzie's head peeked out of the cover..

"No come to bed please.."Lizzie pleaded

Red turned off the light and decided to prank her 

He started yelling and fell down.

"There's someone in here lizzie!!!" 

Lizzie jumped out of bed in a heartbeat and grabbed the metal bat she had brought the day before from under the bed.

She was swinging it around in a mad haze

"FIGHT ME BIOTCH!!! FIGHT ME!" 

Lizzie couldn't see so she accidentally wacked the wall and caused a hole in it.

Red stopped the prank "Its a prank!!!!"

He turned on the light and saw a big hole in the wall 

"Lizzie.."

Lizzie shook her head and put the bat underneath the bed..

"I never seen you act like that before.." Red said in shock 

"Well..." Lizzie said before turning off the light and hopping in the bed.

Red got in bed and moved his hand to her ass and begin kissing her.

She pushed him off "For that prank you dont get any tonight mister.."

Red pouted "Lizzie seriously?"

Lizzie scoffed "Okay until this hole is fixed yoy dont get any.."

Red gasped "I'm not the one who wacked a stainless steel metal bat into the wall.."

Lizzie sighed and retorted "Well I dont go around pranking people.."

Red was mad he couldn't get any until the hole was fixed and he knew he would have to fix it fast


	36. Pushed too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post Season 3A,)
> 
> Lizzie escapes from Ressler, She then has a breakdown and she doesnt see the reason for trying anymore.
> 
> Will Red,Ressler and the rest of the gang be able to save her..
> 
> (Based on the Movie Cyberbully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU DONT READ
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT SUICIDE CONTACT ME ON TWITTER 
> 
> MY ACCOUNT IS the_multifandom

Lizzie panted as she finally had out run Ressler 

She didn't want to die. If Ressler had arrested her she would probably die at the hands of the director or the cabal.

Tears brimmed in her eyes and threatened to cascade down her cheeks as she caught her breath

Lizzie took her phone and begin walking while dialing red

"Hello? Lizzie..Is that you?" she heard a deep voice say..

"Yeah i escaped from Ressler..Where are you.." Lizzie said trying her best not to cry.

"I am coming to get you.." Red said..

She wondered why and where he disappeared to.

Lizzie stopped walking so he could track her location but still kept an eye out for any officers

About 20 minutes later She saw Dembe and Red pull up.

Lizzie sighed and quickly got into the car..

Suddenly there was a voice in her head..

~Stop Throwing Yourself Pity Parties~

~Reddington And Dembe shouldn't have to put up with you~

~I see why Ressler hates you~

Lizzie shook the voice out of her head and the car pulled into the driveway 

The house was huge and all three stepped out 

"Lizzie you'll have to stay with me and Dembe if you want to avoid that situation again" 

Lizzie,who was still thinking about the voice in her head,nodded

~Great now Reddington and Dembe have to put up with you 24/7~

A tear fell from Lizzie's eye as she checked her phone.

She went on Twitter and saw that #ArrestKeen and #KillKeen was the top two things trending on Twitter 

Lizzie clicked it and saw awful things said about her.

She blinked away the tears and went inside.

Red showed her to her room.

It was very large and had her favorite color and a secondary color everywhere...

"There are an enormous amount of clothes and acessories for you.." Red said in a comforting voice

Lizzie smiled to hide the pain and thanked him..

On her dresser there was a laptop with note on it 

It read "This is yours Lizzie..enjoy:)"

Lizzie opened the laptop and got online to play a game to keep her mind off the voice and that Twitter situation.

Then about 5 minutes later a pop up ad came and she had to wait til it was over

Suddenly the video was "Breaking News"

A news reporter said "Elizabeth Keen has escaped from the grips of the police and it is now confirmed that it is now from this point forward "Shoot to Kill."

Lizzie shut the computer as soon as she heard "Shoot To Kill"

Then Red came in her room

"Me and Dembe have to leave for business but we shall be back tonight..The door is unbreachable,The windows are bullet proof"

Lizzie nodded and Red gave her a tight hug

The voice in her head came back   
~Pathetic~

Red and Dembe left and Lizzie decided to check twitter..

The amount of tweets on #ArrestKeen and #KillKeen startled her

The last time she checked it #ArrestKeen only had 100k and #KillKeen onlt had 67k

But now that number jumped to 890k and 200k in a matter of hours..

Lizzie started crying and threw a glass jar at the war..

"Wh-Why??!Does everyone hate me..?!" Lizzie said before sobbing..

Lizzie dried her eyes and decided to record a video..

She couldn't do it anymore..the toll of this was killing her..

Lizzie decided she was gonna send the video from a undisclosed account so the location couldn't be tracked.

"I'll..just send it to the task force.."

Lizzie looked at the clock and saw it was 3:59 pm.

~Why didn't you just face the consequences~

Her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty.

She looked in the mirror and sighed.

When she looked back at the clock it was 5:00

It was not dark outside but the sun was starting ti set in the cold fall sky.

Lizzie stripped from her clothes and got into the shower.

She let the water run down her body and wet her hair.

Lizzie washed her hair and her body very good before getting out..

Lizzie blowed dried her hair and put on some clothes while trying not to burst into tears.

It was now 6 and she knew that if she was gonna actually kill herself she had to do it soon..

She wore a black tanktop,Blue skinny jeans and black socks.

Lizzie sighed and put her hair in a mess bun

She didnt dare to check Twitter 

Lizzie then begin recording

She sat down on her bed and sniffled

"This is Elizabeth Keen.." her voice broke

"And I..I dont know why everyone hates me and wants me to die..But..But Maybe I do--"

She paused

"I'm starting to hate myself too..Everyone think i'm some murderer..but I'm not.."

"I dont even see the reason..rea-reason. For anything..Talking..Trying..Or Living.." she wiped a tear from her eye.

"So..Yeah I guess that's the end of it..." 

 

There was a long pause

 

"Bye." Lizzie voice broke as she stopped recording.

Using a anonymous account she sent it to the task force.

At the task force,Ressler's got an alert on Lizzis

He called Aram,Samar,and Cooper over to him.

He showed them the alert and all four of them got on their computer and saw the same alert

It seemed as only they got it and no one else did

Ressler clicked it and a video popped up.

Samar gasped "We pushed her to far."

Ressler felt a pang of guilt wash over him

"Contact Reddington" Copper demanded

Ressler hurried and called Reddington 

"Why hello Donald.." 

"No time for games im sending you a video.."

He sent the video by text to red..

Red and Dembe were on there way to the house when red got the video..

"Dembe drive as fast as you can..! Lizzie is trying to kill herself"

Dembe speed as fast as he could while not going over the speed limit.

Back at the house Lizzie was hyperventilating and crying..

She snapped and searched for oxy

Lizzie found it and rushed to her bathroom when she saw headlights in front of the house.

She opened the bottle but due to her panic state she droped it and white pills were everywhere

Lizzie sobbed and started to swallow handfuls of the pills.

Red called Lizzie's name and rushed to her room. He then rushed to the bathroom

The door was locked but he could hear coughing and heavy sobbing

Red broke through the door and saw Lizzie trying to open another bottle of pills.

"NO! I CAN'T GET THE CAP OFF!!!"

Red grabbed the pill bottle but it dropped from his hands and spilled onto the floor.

Dembe ran into the bathroom and saw white and red pills scattered on the floor

Red held Lizzie against him and pulled her into the shower

"NO! You don't get to die on me!"

Lizzie cried "I wanna die..Let me go..I wanna die.."

She went limp in red's arms and he turned on the shower

Dembe frantically cleaned up the pills

The water made lizzie and red become drenched 

Red sighed before forcing his fingers down her throat.

Lizzie gagged and begin to vomit the oxy drugs

She coughed and threw up all over herself and red

The water washed the vomit off and Lizzie started to cry

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry Raymond.."

He shushed her and she continued to vomit

"It's okay..I love you Elizabeth Keen.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be Lizzie recovering 
> 
> And part 3 will be the last part..


	37. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finds comfort in making songs and singing.
> 
> And then there is a big bombshell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Coast is actually a real song.
> 
> The full song is   
> Black Coast-feat.M. Maggie Trndsttr (Lucian Remix)

Yesterday Elizabeth Keen had tried to kill herself.

She was unsucessful thanks to Raymond Reddington and Dembe Zuma.

Since then she had been to therapy.

It was hard to find a therapist who would be willing to risk committing a crime but she found one.

It wasnt an actual one but it was still threapy.

Lizzie drew and was good at it. 

Since she couldn't find a person to be her therapist Lizzie started to write songs.

\--------

Her first song was called Black Coast

It took her a while to write it.

Once it was done and she brought a recording app and beats app. She then added then together.

Once she was done completely she listened to it.

Lizzie was absolutely shocked. It was Amazing.

\-------

Red had been watching Lizzie and making sure she wasnt trying to harm herself in any way.

Then she appeared on the news again 

The Cabal somehow confessed to framing Elizabeth Keen and that the death of Tom Connolly was in self defense..She was free.

"Lizzie!You're free!Look on Twitter.." Red exclaimed.

Lizzie sighed,The last time she went on twitter she nearly killed herself..

Yet she still went on.

#WeLoveYouKeen and #KeenisFree were trending!!

She smiled and was glad that Red had stopped her from killing herself..


	38. Hide and Seek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's storming outside and A very Bored Lizzie and Red play a game

It was raining outside..It wasn't just normal rain but it was storming outside. Trees had fallen and many threatened to fall.

Meanwhile Red and Lizzie were scared and bored. "Lets play hide and go seek" 

"Really Lizzie?" Red asked.

She smiled and nodded 

"Okay but your it." Red demanded before grinning.

Lizzie closed her eyes and counted to 30.

When she opened her eyes she begin to search around the house for Reddington.

She went into the bathtub and he was in the tub.

Lizzie pulled the curtain back and smiled "Gotcha!"

Red sighed and got out of the tub and followed Lizzie back to the Living room.

"On the couch,Close your eyes Count to 30." Lizzie demanded 

Following her command Red closed his eyes and counted to 30.

He then search for Lizzie. 

He couldn't find her any where.

Red gave up after searching the house 3 times.

"Okay Lizzie come out you won" Red said almost an hour later.

Lizzie then snuck out of the cabinet and tapped him on the shoulder 

He turned around 

"You suck at this." Lizzie laughed.

Red was confused "Where were you hiding." 

Lizzie replied "Now Why would i tell you that?"


	39. Musical.ly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie gets a Musical.ly and become famous on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical.ly is a real app!
> 
> Go download it,It's really fun!

Lizzie had been bored all week so she was just downloading random apps on her phone.

One day a app caught her eye. It was called Musical.ly. Lizzie downloaded it and instantly fell in love with it.

She watched youtube tutorials so she could know how to use it. 

At first it was hard but she got the hang of it very quickly. 

She made sure the light was good,and her musicals weren't repetitive.

The first week she had gained over 300 fans!

Now she was one of the most famous people on Musical.ly!

"Red!Come here!" Lizzie excitedly squealed.

Moments later Red was in front of her.

"Look!" Lizzie yelled before showing him her Musical.ly

Red's jaw dropped. She had 789.9K fans!!

"How in the world did that happen?" Red asked in total shock.

Lizzie shrugged "I have no idea,I only had a Musical.ly for 3 months!" 

"So you're basically famous?" Red questioned.

Lizzie nodded her head "Yeah You need to get a musical.ly Reddie!"

Red shook his head before responding "1st I dont want a Musical.ly 2nd Never call me Reddie again"

Lizzie rolled her eyes "Whatever"


	40. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red takes Lizzie's phone

'Red give it back!" Lizzie whined before jumping on his back

Red had took her phone because she wasn't giving him enough attention. 

"Why weren't you paying attention to me Elizabeth?" he put her down but she got in front of him and jumped into his arms. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she begin to kiss him passionately

Raymond then put her phone on the counter next to him and his hands moved to her hair and waist.

Once Lizzie saw he had put her phone on the counter she stopped kissing him and just stared at him. 

'You're teasing." Red pouted

Lizzie smiled in triumph before jumping out of his arms.

she skipped around him and grabbed her phone.

Red pouted and said "Lizzie seriously?' 

Lizzie turned around "Yes seriously, take my phone again and I will happily kick you where the sun don't shine"


	41. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's reaction to Dean winning the money in the bank ladder match and using the briefcase to win the WWE World HeavyWeight Championship1
> 
> Money in the bank; Every year there is a match and someone gets the money in the bank briefcase.  
> The case holds a contract to a championship match anyntime between the time it was won and the next year.   
> The person who wins the case is named Mr. Money In The Bank and they can cash in the contract at any time.

Lizzie was watching the Money In The bank 2016 match and she was hoping Dean Ambrose would become champion. Red and Dembe had gone out to run some errands and would be back a little later. She was on the edge of her seat while watching The Money In The bank Ladder match. When she saw Dean Ambrose climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase she was so happy!

"OHMYGODDEANWONMONEYINTHEBANK" Lizzie yelled before jumping up and down. She had been watching wrestling for as far back as she could remember. She had also known that Dean Ambrose's real name was Jonathan Good and that he had also used the ring name Jon Moxley. "he's has been screwed out of the Money In The bank briefcase before and now he finally can cash it in on one of his brothers"

Next Lizzie was watching the match between 2/3 of the shield. Roman Reigns vs Seth Rollins. She saw Roman had gone for a spear but Rollins had countered in mid air and turned the spear into a pedigree. Lizzie gasped as she saw Seth Pin Roman. Seth was champion. "Come on Dean cash in cash in cash in" As soon as the words left her mouth Dean's theme song played and she squealed in excitement. 

She saw Seth was prepared to take on dean but she realized that Dean was coming from the crow. Seth turned around and dean smashed the briefcase into his head possibly knocking him out. Dean got out of the ring as cashed in his contract. Lizzie giggled and screamed happily. Seth ad recovered by the time Dean came back into the ring but as soon as the bell rung Dean had put Rollins in position for dirty deeds and did it successfully.

she saw Dean pin seth and as soon as the referee counted to three Lizzie got up and danced screamed and hopped around like a mad man

He did it....

 

he finally did it

 

Dean Ambrose has been WWE World HeavyWeight Champion


	42. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> person a finds out person b never had ____________

"Lizzie do you want to get something to eat?" Red asked as he was kinda hungry

"yeah what do you want Reddie?" Lizzie replied from the spacious bedroom

Ray though for a moment before saying "I've been craving Mcdoanld's for a few days"

lizzie was confused "What's Mcdoanld's?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she heard glass break and ran into the kitchen to she a shocked Reddington and a broken glass from a cup all over the wooden floor

"You...don't know what Mcdonald's is?!?!?!" Red nearly screamed

lizzie shook her head 'Nope never even had it"

Red gasped "That should be a damn crime Elizabeth.

Lizzie giggled "So why do they have there?"

red pulled her arm dragging her out the door and into the car. 

"Red! Go lock the door you idiot"

Red ran out of the car and locked the door before hurrying back in a frenzy.

Red was speeding and Lizzie got annoyed.

"Slow down Raymond." her voice sounded annoyed 

a few minutes later red pulled in the drive through of Mcdonald's

"hey we will take everything you have"

lizzie gasped "no what the hell are you doing'

The man said "sir are you sure you want the whole menu?"

red nodded his head "Yes."

"Okay that will ne 78.76'

lizzie sighed "you're paying for all of this."

10 minutes later and they had the full menu of Mcdonald's in their car.

"Is it good Lizzie?" red asked smiling

lizzie nodded her head her voice was thick from the food "Pass me the fries reddiee"


	43. Tattoed Moonlight Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Red have a little moment

Lizzie was bored and Raymond was asleep so she watched him sleep. It was a cold dark December morning and Lizzie was kinda cold. She quietly turned their space heater on and set it to the highest setting. The orange glow illuminated the room slightly. Lizzie shivered as she felt the first rush of warmth of the space heater run over her body. While she sat there warming up she looked at the piano in their very large bedroom.

She then wrote a mashup between the song Moonlight and Taotted Heart. 

Lizzie then began playing the piano and started to sing the song. Red woke and he smiled at Lizzie singing because he knew she was shy when it comes to singing. Lizzie then hit a high note and Red almost gasped. 

He got up from the bed and realized she was playing the piano with her eyes closed. "She most really have a photographic memory" Then about 30 seconds later she ended the song with a high note and that sent chills down Reddington's spine. She opened her eyes and got up and turned around to go to bed as she was starting to get sleepy. Red quickly got up and pushed Lizzie gently on the bed. Lizzie gasped but when she saw Red she got up and hit him with a pillow. Suddenly Red grabbed his hand as he was in pain. Lizzie stopped smiling and got up and went to red. "Oh my god did I do that? I'm sorry" Lizzie said with an apologetic smile before rubbing his hand gently. "Do you want me to call Dembe?" Lizzie asked in concern. Red shook his head "No No No just hold my hand. Hold it right there" Lizzie held his hand and messaged it gently 'Right there?" Red pushed Lizzie's hand away and quickly picked her up. 'Right THERE!" "Oh!" Lizzie exclaimed before going into a giggling fit. Red dropped Lizzie on the bed. "I hate you" Lizzie said playfully. Red did his puppy dog eyes on her "I just want you to hold me" Lizzie giggled softly "Aww I'm holding you" Red then kissed her passionately.


	44. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lizzie wears Red's hoodie

Red was sleeping soundly next to Lizzie yet she couldn't sleep.

Her mind raced with thoughts for a while before her mind drifted to her favorite hoodie. It wasn't her hoodie it was Red's but she loved it!

It was the color of mahogany and it was huge for her size.

Lizzie quietly slid out of bed without waking Raymond and went into their large walk in closet. She sighed in relief. "I am so glad all our clothes are color coded by rainbow" 

Lizzie used the brightness on her phone to find the red section of clothes. After a few moments of searching her hand brushed against super soft cloth. Lizzzie smiled and laughed in triumph in her head.

she carefully took the hoodie off the hanger and held it admiring its color and softness. Lizzie then slipped her hoodie over her head and almost giggled when it covered her black tight shorts. She savored its softness and warmth and realized the sleeves covered her hands completely and went down to her knees.

Lizzie then turned the brightness on her phone down and she snuck back into bed just as dawn broke.

When Red woke he felt something very soft pressed up against him. He glanced over and found lizzie sleeping in his hoodie. Red smiled at how big the hoodie was on her. "You are just so adorable Elizabeth" Red whispered into her ear waking her up.

She opened her eyes and smiled "I'm...It was just so soft and warm--" red interrupted her

"I know,You are so cute" Red said sexily making Lizzie blush

"Can I keep it?" Lizzie asked with her usual puppy dog eyes

Red shook his head "No"

lizzie almost gasped but she got up out of the bed grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed and started hitting him with it

Red grabbed the pillow lizzie had in her hand and pulled it with all his might causing Lizzie to fall and crash into him. He started tickling lizzie and she burst into a fit of the most cute giggles.

He then held her down and said in his most seductive voice "Of course you can keep it"


	45. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a dirty little mind

'No don't touch me!" Lizzie screamed playfully

She and Red had a water balloon fight and he had gotten completely soaked

"Lizzie give meee a hug!" Red ran over to her and embraced her picking her up off the ground

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he laughed "I hate you!I'm wet now!" Lizzie exclaimed still in his arms

Red smirked and whispered into her ear "Oh are you now?"

Lizzie laughed and jumped out of his arms "You have a very very dirty mind"


	46. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie throw a Christmas party!

It was Christmas eve and Lizzie and Red decided to have a Christmas party. They invited Ressler,Samar,Dembe and his granddaughter, and Aram. Anges who was now 5 years old was just a few months younger Elle.

This would be the first time everyone saw their huge and luxurious mansion. "Hey pumpkin! Wanna help mommy with some Christmas cookies?" Lizzie called out to her daughter who was playing upstairs with Red. "Yes Yes! Come on daddy! We gotta help mommyyy!" Anges' voice was filled with thrill and excitement as she and red hurried downstairs and into the large kitchen.

"Hi mommy! I can help with the cookie" anges said. Lizzie kissed her head and got her step stool from the kitchen closet. She placed it down and helped anges step up unto it. "Okay now you can stir the flour and the sugar" Lizzie said handing her a spoon. Red smiled watching Lizzie and their daughter from the spacious living room.

"Mommy look! Look mommmyy look!" Anges giggled as she had a little bit of flour on her cheek Lizzie looked down and smiled "oh pumpkin!" 

Lizzie wiped her cheek with a small towel and then anges helped her stir the flour and sugar into the butter milk eggs and vanilla extract. Lizzie stirred the mixture with a whisk while Anges watched in awe

Once the mixture was a dough Lizzie had to put it in the freezer so it could be firm enough to cut into shapes. While the dough was hardening Lizzie needed Red to take anges to the store to get some things for the Christmas party dinner.

Lizzie decided to make pigs in a blanket, Rotell dip with chips, egg, nog, and other things

By the time anges and red had gotten back the dough had hardened and Lizzie took Christmas cookie cutters and cut the dough into Christmas trees, snowmen, candy canes, and gingerbread men.

By the time everything was done cooking everyone else started to arrive. Ressler came first and he seemed fascinated with the mansion. Then came Dembe and Elle. Samar and aram who had been dating secretly came lastly

Samar's dog also came and Hudson and emma were happy!

While Elle and Anges played in Anges' bedroom the adults prepared the alcoholic drinks. Soon Elle and Anges came down to play with the three dogs. Lizzie smiled when they heard bursts of giggles and barks coming from the living room.

A little while later anges and elle were called into the diner room to eat dinner. The smell of cookies blended with the candy cane scented candles and created a yummy aroma that made the little girls squeal 

'Liz this is so amazing" Aram said his voice thick from the food

"Amazing is an understatement" Elle exclaimed making Lizzie and the rest of them smile.

"How do you know all these big words elle?" Samar asked her voice was full of suprisement

"Me and Elle found some books at the library a few weeks ago when mommy ,Reddie, and Dembe took us!" Anges said confidently

That's when there was three loud barks. Lizzie was confused so she excused herself from the table and followed the sound. The barking lead her to the living room and she saw all dogs barking at the window

At first she thought someone was outside but then she realized it was snowing out.

When she got back everyone seemed to be done eating. She put everyone's dishes into the sink and blurted "It's snowing outside"

"REALLY?!!?" Elle and Anges yelled simultaneously 

Red looked out the window and saw the once green grass now a white wonderland. 

"Yep it is" Aram stated

Elle and Anges jumped up and down "Can we pleaseeeee have a snowball fight pleasseee" 

Lizzie Red and Dembe started thinking "I mean I don't know if we should" Dembe said breaking the suspenseful silence 

"Yeah it might be really cold outside" Lizzie uttered

"Please Mommy" Anges then hit Lizzie and Red with those 'can't say no' puppy dog eyes

'See she got this from you" Red whispered in Lizzie's ear

Lizzie giggled "Okay but we have to get bundled up first kay?'

15 minutes and two layers of clothes plus hats gloves and snow boots later everyone including, The dogs headed outside.

It was warmer than expected but it was still very cold outside. Elle picked up snow and made the perfect snowball and threw it at Anges. Anges yelped in surprisement and retaliated by throwing two smaller ones at elle

Lizzie grabbed a very large handful of snow and hit Ressler directly on his cheek. Lizzie smiled and Ressler mouthed "Oh it's on!"

Ressler then grabbed as much snow as he could and formed at supersnowball

He then smiled at a slightly scared Lizzie and threw it with all his might

For Lizzie the supersnowball came in slowmotion

She braced herself then a second later she founded herself off the ground and in the air. 

When she landed everything went back to normal motion and she looked around and saw everyone standing there gawking

'What?" Lizzie asked confused on why everyone was looking at her

"I got on camera!!!!" Dembe exclaimed his deep voice laced with surprisement

"You got 'what' on camera?" Lizzie asked

"MOMMY DID A FLIP!" Anges screamed

Lizzie gasped and ran over to the group who were huddled around Dembe and his phone.

Once everyone was there dembe pressed play on the video.

While the video was playing the only sound was the audio and the wind 

On the video Lizzie had done a backflip 

"Woah how did you not know you did a flip?" Red interrogated 

"I guess it was instinct but who wants hot chocolate!" Lizzie asked

"Lmao changed the subject but I would love some hot chocolate!' Aram replied

Lizzie called the three dogs and everyone went inside 

Once everyone stepped into the door they instantly felt a rush of warm air that made everyone shiver

After everyone took of their extra layers of clothing they settled on the warm couch

"Liz you have a space heater?" Samar asked looking the the large space heater that was not yet plugged in

"Yep! In every room except Anges' bedroom. Anges' bedroom has it's own personal thermostat" Lizzie replied from the kitchen

'What wait?" Ressler questioned in curiosity 

"Sometimes during the winter Anges gets really warm from all the space heaters so she asks me to turn the thermostat down in her room so she can cool off and me and red can stay warm" Lizzie replied before coming out with a tray of mugs of hot chocolate. The tray contained two small mugs for Elle and Anges

Lizzie then put in "The Polar Express"

"Oh my gosh! I love this movie!" Samar said in slight excitement

"BEST.PARTY.EVER" Anges said

"I agree!" Elle exclaimed

This was truly going to be a Christmas to remember


	47. Christmas Time

Lizzie had gone out for the day without Red to go run some errands. Red had stayed behind to look after Emma and Hudson. Lizzie wanted to surprise Emma Red and Hudson so she got a lot of snacks. She had also got three bags of dog treats for they two canines

Once Lizzie got out of the car she was greeted by blasts of frigid snow and the gelid. She just couldn't wait to get inside their mansion and turn on every single space heater in their house. Eager to get inside and warm up Lizzie quickly got the snacks from the car and headed for the house. 

She barely even noticed the luminous Christmas lights that weren't there when she had left earlier. Lizzie shook her head and smiled. "I wonder what my 3 babes were up to today while I was gone" her breath could be seen in the air as she unlocked the door

As soon as she opened the door she was astounded by how the mansion looked. There was decorations everywhere. It was amazing! Lizzie put the snacks on the kitchen table and followed the trail of red and green rose petals to their bedroom.

Lizzie opened the bedroom door and was shocked at what she saw. Their bed now had Christmas bedding and a wreath hung slightly above the headboard.Even the couch that sat in front of the bed had new Christmas pillows and a red rug in front of it. Lizzie took of her coat and realized there was a white Christmas tree

Lizzie shed her winter coat and turned on the space heater that sat in the left hand corner of the room. There was a alternating Red and green glow instead of the usual orange glow and Lizzie smiled. She shivered as she felt the first rush of heat hit her body.

After taking off her hat gloves and boots and hanging them up she looked in the mirror to see how badly her hair had been wet. While looking in the mirror she jumped slightly as she saw someone and two dogs in the rocking chair. 

'Lizzie..Why don't you climb up on my lap and tell santa what you want for Christmas" Red was dressed in a santa suit and somehow he managed to get Emma and Hudson into doggy elf costumes. Lizzie smiled and laughed before walking over to Red Claus

She stared at him for a few moments before hopping on his lap. She leaned over to his ear and whispered "I Want You." Liz made sure her voice was very seductive and soft and she swung herself across him and straddled him. "Oh please santa! I've been a very good girl this year."

When the words came out of her mouth she wore she heard a low groan. Red locked his eyes into her and pulled the ponytail holder that was holding her bun in place out and her hair fell down out of it. One large piece covered her right eye completely

In an attempt to tease Red when the large piece fell over her right eye Lizzie sexily blew, making the piece go up. Red seemingly pouted as he pulled her closer to him and said in a deep low groany voice "Elizabeth you're teasing" 

LIzzie giggled "So?" Red then growled and stood up. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and in one quick and swift motion is picked her up. "OH MY GOODNESS' Lizzie hid her face with her hands to try and hide her giggles. "You're so adorable I can't even" Red murmured before stroking her soft hair. 'You're adorable too! Remember that time you fell asleep on my lap?" Lizzie asked before kissing him. She pulled away and waited for his answer. "Oh yep" Red replied. Lizzie smiled cutely "That was legit cuteness overload" Lizzie said before kissing him. Lizzie realized Red was still holding her so she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I never realized how light you were" Red stated. Lizzie rolled her eyes and he kissed her. "what-ever." Lizzie said in between kisses Lizzie stared him down "Sooooo....Santa what's my Christmas present?" Lizzie made sure her voice was sexy yet cute. "I'll give it to you right now, but only because you have been a good girl." Red replied he walked with Lizzie in his arms until her back was against the wall. He begin to kiss her, starting at her head and stopping at her collarbone. Lizzie tried her best to keep her cool. But she swore that he was teasing. She was right as he stopped at her collarbone and stared at her with his hungry eyes. She pouted just as Red did earlier. "Raymond you're teasing". Red smiled "So? Payback..." Lizzie rolled her eyes and kissed Reddington abruptly and he ran his free hand through her hair. Then she slipped out of her shirt revealing her bright blue bra. Red couldn't help but to look at the bra that held her big and juicy breasts. He put her down so she could take off her skinny dark blue jeans. She quickly slipped her legs out of the jeans and now her bright blue panties were revealed. "You always match your bra and--" Lizzie cut him off and nodded her head "yeah of course, do you think it's weird or something?" Lizzie asked. Red shook his head and picked her back up suddenly. He leaned over to her ear and murmured "I think it's hot as fuck' His voice was so low it took her breath away and he stroked her cheek softly "Damn it Red stop-- teasing" She said. He smirked and took off his shirt. LIzzie's check turned crimson Red as she blushed furiously. "Hurry--Up" Lizzie gasped in between kisses


	48. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie decides to throw a house warming party..what could go wrong?

Lizzie decided to throw a house warming party.She hoped red would make it back in time for it. Liz knew things at work still were tense as she knew everyone still felt hurt about what happened years ago

"You know what? screw this."Lizzie mumbled before grabbing her phone and turning on the song Pity Party by Melanie Martinez. She snatched all the bottles of champenge she had brought from the fridge and threw them on the ground

The glass shattered and the liquid spilled into the hardwood floor. She turned her attentions to the cheese tray she had made by hand. She ate a handful before chucking the glass tray at the wall. Her mind drifted to the metal bat that laid under her bed

She found herself in her room and reaching her hand underneath the bed. Liz searched and a moment later her fingertips brushed something cold and she reached further and pulled the bat from underneath the bed

Lizzie then walked back into the dining room and something caught her eye. She forgot that she had set the table with brand new slverware plates and cups for the party dinner. In the centre of the table sat two cakes 

Lizzie took the larger cake and smashed it unto the hardwood floor making the chesenut colored floor be smeared with white icing. Lizzie sighed and took the smaller cake and put it on the counter. 

Still holding the bat she smash the things on the table. She grabbed a lighter and set one cup on fire. Soon the top of the table was on fire. The fire created a orange glow and Lizzie took a fork from the drawer.

She grabbed the smaller cake and sat down in the living room. Liz breathed slowly before she begin to eat the delicious cake. Lizzie realized the song was still playing but she did'nt care.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to" Lizzie sung. She felt tears drop unto her cheek as she continued singin and eating the cake.


	49. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie gets bored one day!

Red was reading a book silently in the spacious living room and Lizzie was bored out of her mind

"Redddddd" Lizzie whined before poking him

"Yes,Lizzie?" Red asked not taking his eyes off the book

"Come on,I'm bored..I'm bored play with meee" Lizzie pouted

Red put the book down and started to tickle lizzie

"Ohmygodfuck" Lizzie said trying to contain her laughter

Lizzie somehow squirmed out of his grip and started to tickle him

Red laughed loudly and lizzie smiled

Soon,after a few minutes they both got tired

"Better?" Red asked picking up the book he had dropped

"Much!" Lizzie replied before kissing him and turning on the tv


	50. Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is too short!

"Ugh!" Lizzie exclaimed while trying to get the bag of chips from the top cabinet. She jumped as high as she could but she still was unable to grab the bag. To make matters worse, every time she leaped it grasped her fingertips but she was not able to grab the chips before gravity pulled her back down. 

Red walked into the room but Lizzie did not notice him. He stood there amused at her attempts to get the bag down. After a minute of watching her struggle, Red snuck up behind Lizzie and wrapped his arms around her stomach and picked her up.

Lizzie yelped then realized she could finally grab the bag. Lizzie pulled the bag from the top cabinet and glanced down at Red. "You can put me down, you know" Lizzie whispered, Red nodded before replying "yeah I know I just don't want to"

She rolled her eyes and jumped out of his arms and grabbed a bowl. "Come on the superbowl is about to start" Lizzie uttered before happily skipping to the spacious living room. Sitting, on the couch she opened the bag of chips and plopped one into her mouth. The Chip had a tangy barbecue taste and a spicy aftertaste

Red appeared moments later in the living room with two beers in one hand, and another bag of snacks in the other. After Red sat down, Lizzie grabbed the bag of chips and sat down next to him. He pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest as they watched TV


	51. Sleep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is talking in her sleep??

It had been along day and as soon as their heads hit their pillow they were out like a light.

It started with just the quietest of mumbles to lizzie having a full conversation in her sleep

At around dawn,Red woke because he heard talking. Lizzie's talking.

"No,I want the pink one." She uttered out her mouth sleepily.

Red glanced over at her and realized she was still asleep. 

"Yeah! The pink unicorn!!" Lizzie seemed to giggle in her sleep as Red kept watching her.

Red watched her until exhaustion grabbed a hold of him and he fell back asleep   
.


	52. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Red have a surprise for Emma and Hudson

"Happy easter" red murmured to lizzie who was still sleeping.

She shifted towards him and replied "Happy Easter to you reddie" 

"We could do a treat hunt for Emma and Hudson!" 

Lizzie yawned and climbed on Red's lap "That's a good idea,are they still sleep?" 

Red kissed Lizzie's cheek gently "yeah,We should get started"

20 minutes later and a whole bag full of treats were hidden across the mansion.

Lizzie woke Hudson and Red woke Emma

For some reason it seemed as if they could smell the treats and both barked simultaneously. 

Lizzie and Red watched and laughed as Hudson and Emma searched for their treats

"They are so freaking cute"


	53. Glitter

"Lizzie what on earth are you doing?" Red asked in curiosity as he watched liz dump glitter all of the trampoline.

"Just record me" Lizzie breathlessly said before chucking her phone at red, who caught it easily with one hand.

A few moments later red started recording lizzie. lizzie jumped and landed on her back, making herself and the glitter bounce up

Lizzie giggled and soon she was covered in all colors of glitter. Her hair was sprinkled with glitter and she hopped off the trampoline

By that time, red had already stopped recording. "Lizzie don't you jump on-" he was cut off by lizzie leaping into his arms, covering him with lots of glitter.

Lizzie giggled cutely as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Why the fuck are you so cute?" red mumbled in her ear as she smiled.

"mmmm, I dunno. That's just me" Lizzie replied before kissing him

"Well. You. Need. To. Stop. Being. Adorable" Red murmured in between kisses.


	54. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie are exhausted after a long day of working

Red and Lizzie had just came home from a long day of working.

The case they had been working on drained them, Mentally and Physically. Despite Raymond's protest Liz drives home,while he was passed out in passenger seat. 

Lizzie had concluded he needed more rest than her, he had only sleep for hours this entire week. While Lizzie sleep for tweleve.

Once they were home Lizzie staggered out the car, too tired to wake red, and unlocked the door. 

Lizzie felt herself going down so she stumbled over to the couch and managed to somewhat lay on it before sleep consumed her.

Red woke moments later noticing the car was not moving anymore. While Lizzie was driving the warm car heater and the soft rumble of the engine lulled him to sleep. 

He felt a little better but was still extremely sleepy as he locked the car door and made his way to the mansion. 

Red was overwhelmed with concern when he say Lizzie sprawned out on the couch, eyes closed, breathing slowly. But then he realized she was just sleepy.

Had she really been so tired that she couldn't even make it to the bed?

Red walked over to her and if it wasn't for his sleepiness, he would've picked her up and put her on the bed but he decided to join her on the couch. 

Her back was to him and he pulled her close, his hand moved to her chest, feeling the soft thumping of her heart. Soon a haze of sleep washed over him and red gave into it, falling into a deep deep sleep.


	55. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Red watch the total solar eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Anyone plan on watching the eclipse? If yes then make sure you're careful   
> And have fun!

Lizzie and Red were working on a case when suddenly, the sky begin getting dark. 

"Oh my god, I totally forgot there is a solar eclipse today" Lizzie voice was filled with excitement 

"I got us glasses 2 months in advance" Red confessed making Lizzie jump up

Red pulled them from his pocket and handed a pair to Lizzie. 

"I love you so muchh" Lizzie practically jumped into his arms before she put on the glasses. 

"Wow I can't see anything. But lead me outside?" Lizzie moved from his waist to his back. And he chuckled

"You're so adorable" Red said before carrying lizzie on his back outside.

He then put on his glasses and then there was totality. 

"Take it in Lizzie, this one is rare"


	56. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're taking this medicine I don't care if I have to ram the thing down your damn throat"

Red had gotten a touch of the flu and he was refusing to take any medicine.

"Come on Red,please" Lizzie pleaded waving the bottle of capsules in her hand slightly.

"I don't wanaaaaaaaa" Red slurred pouting like a three year old.

Lizzie climbed on their bed and sat on his chest straddling him.

"You're taking this medicine I don't care if I have to ram the thing down your damn throat" Lizzie declared.

"Oh yeah? Make me." Red coughed before smirking

"Fine. I'll fucking make you alright" Lizzie growled before opening the bottle. She grabbed two pills and put the bottle on the night stand.

Quickly, Lizzie pushed the capsules into Red's mouth. She held his mouth shut "Swallow Them.... Now"

Once she had saw that he had, she smiled and kissed his head gently "Thank You" she said singingly


	57. laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie gets her wisdom teeth taken out. She is doped on drugs

Lizzie and Red were at the dentist, the doctor had just gave her some laughing gas so they can take out her wisdom teeth.

"Reddddd" Lizzie giggled cutely, making Red chuckle. 

"Hey, Lizzie, how are you feeling?" Red moved her hair from her face. 

"I, um, amazmazing" Lizzie replied. Soon the doctor came back in, "Ok, you guys one more"

"ow" Lizzie moaned before resting her head against Red's shoulder. The doctor came towards her with the tools "It's okay, hold on" 

Before she knew it, he was all done. 'Okay, all done!". Lizzie then burst into a fit of giggles, putting her hand to her chest. "What is that I feel" Lizzie slurred slightly. Red hid his laughs "That's your heart,Lizzie" 

Lizzie smiled, "That's my name? Lizzie?". Red snickered before replying "Yep, that's your name". "wowwwwww, My name is perfect, perfectly, aweseome" 

Red smiled 'You ready to go, home and start your recovery". Lizzie nodded "I, sheesh" slurred randomly. "Sheesh?" Red repeated in curiosity. "Yeaaaa, Sheesh" 

"Okay, loopy Lizzie, lets get you home and to bed"

"Loopy Lizzieeee" Lizzie giggled


	58. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red + Lizzie + Storms = slight smut

As Red drove, the weather got progressively worse. The temperature was dropping, it was dropping fast. Snow fell from the sky at an alarming rate.

"Red, we have to stop, the weather is getting worse." Lizzie said before looking out the frosty window.

"I know, I'm just trying to make it to the nearest hotel, but I don't think I can drive in that weather" Red replied trying to see through the blinding blizzard as he continued to drive.

"Um, A bridge, drive under that and park" Lizzie suddenly blurted out as a blurry bridge came into their view. "Good, thinking, Lizzie, good thinking" He parked under the bridge and there he and Lizzie decided to ride out the worse of the snow storm.

"We have enough gas, to keep the heaters running for nearly 9 hours I think" Lizzie said as Red turned on every heater in the car. He turned around and saw the spacious backseat. He looked at Lizzie "Okay, how do you feel about seven seconds of cold"

"You wanna go into the backseat?" Lizzie asked and Red nodded his head. She sighed in response. "Okay, hold on." Lizzie said as she stopped and closed her eyes soaking up as much heat as possible.

"The count of three?" Red said before grabbing the handle of the door.

"mmmhmm, the count of three" Her hand grasped the door handle as well.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE" Lizzie and Red opened their car door at the same time. They were instantly hit with large snowflakes, and howling wind and they frantically ran to the back of the car. Within ten seconds Red and Lizzie had finally closed the door, not allowing at more snow or freezing rain to get it.

However, the weather was so severe, those few seconds outside caused both to be soaking wet. "I'm soaked" Red said looking down at his cold and waterlogged clothes.

"Me too" Red glanced at Lizzie and saw her completely soaked to the bone. Her long Brown locks dripping with water. "It's okay though, the way these heaters are blowing, our clothes will be dry in a few hours"

"You're shivering" Red stated, before pulling Lizzie closer.

Lizzie scoffed "yeah, so are you"

Red smiled at her stubbornness "But, you're doing it more".

Lizzie shrugged out of her shirt "Shutup" She said in one word before removing her pants, revealing black leggings. Lizzie sighed when she realized that her leggings were soaked as well.

It was now very warm in the car, despite Red and Lizzie being in wet clothes. "You should undress too, so you can get warm" Lizzie tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off his body.

Red then removed his trousers next, revealing his black briefs. Luckily they were completely dry.

Lizzie hair, was now just a little damp, as she pulled Red closer to him, and they allowed the warmth to lull them to sleep


	59. Twist and Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's reaction to the fanfic Twist and Shout  
> ( MAJOR SPOILERS ALERT)

Tears streamed down Lizzie's face, dropping into the carpet as she finished reading the fanfiction Twist and Shout. "What the fuck. They deserved a happy ending. They DESERVED A FUCKING HAPPY ENDING"

Her curses were muffled by her pillow but, Red swore he heard sniffling. He put down the book he was reading and traced the sniffling to their bedroom. There, he saw Lizzie form, rocked with sobs and he rushed over to her "Lizzie, talk to me what's wrong?"

Lizzie only cried even harder. "They deserved to be happy, red". Red tilted his head in confusion before sitting on the bed next to her.

"Who? Who deserved to be happy" Red asked as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Cas, and um, Dean. They deserved to be fucking happy and then Cas, just, he dies. He dies" Lizzie's voice broke as she talked.

"Woah, Woah who the hell is-"

Lizzie turned away from red as she continued to cry her heart out. " **Cas died on a Thursday. It was sunny. Late Afternoon. Beautiful California weather**."

Without turning towards him, she shakily hands him her phone, and Red looked at the screen. She had just read something. The title was **Twist and Shout**.

"Oh, Lizzie" He smoothed her hair away from her face, and when she let out a whimper, Red's heart broke completely.

"Promise me, you. Promise me you won't leave. You won't die" Lizzie whispered to Red. Red pulled her into a tight hug. She dug her head into his shoulder as she felt emotions overwhelm her.

"Red" She wailed loudly through his shirt. Her tears left multiple wet spots as he pulled her closer. "It's not fair. It's not fucking fair"

"I know, Lizzie, I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never be over twist and shout. I read it over the weekend and I am an emotional wreck.


	60. One Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gives Lizzie a special present for her birthday

Lizzie was currently listening to her favorite artist, Ariana Grande. She had so much respect and love for her, especially after what happened in Manchester. Red came in with a few bags, he had just got done shopping.

"Hey, love" Lizzie teased before kissing him. Red smiled and he caressed her cheek, making her blush.

"I love it when you call me that" Lizzie rolled her eyes 

Red then suddenly took out the shirt that was in the bag. Lizzie's eyes widen at the shirt. "Did you just-"

Red nodded his head "yep! I got it for you"

Lizzie laughed "But, they were- out of stock. How in the hell-?"

Red pulled Lizzie closer to him and he whispered "I pulled some strings, here and there" making her giggle.

Lizzie then broke away from his grip and quickly pulled her shirt from her body. She wore a dark blue bra, and she pulled the one love Manchester t-shirt of her hand, before jumping in Red's arms.

"I fucking love you"


	61. Super Sundae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie enjoy some sundaes

Lizzie and Red had made themselves their own personal sundae.

Lizzie's was covered in chocolate chips and she was savoring every bite

"Hey you got something on your cheek" Red states, his voice thick from the treat

"Where?" Lizzie's hand instantly went to her cheek, trying to find what was on it.

Red took a spoon and scooped up a little icecream "Right There!" He quickly put the spoon on her right cheek causing her to gasp

"Red, you asshole" Lizzie took a napkin and wiped her face clean.

Red was too busy laughing so lizzie took this opportunity to stealthily get up and grabbed the bag of jumbo marshmallows 

She opened it and popped one into her mouth, Red was still laughing his ass off so Lizzie grabbed a marshmallow and chucked it at him.

Ironically, the marshmallow landed directly in his mouth and he almost choked before chewing and swallowing it.

"Paybacks a bitch" her voice mocked him before she got up.

"Oh no you don't" red began chasing her

"AHHH FUCK" Lizzie yelped before running from him.


	62. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finds Lizzie in the middle of the night at her father's grave. Singing to him, drenched in rain

She didn't want to wake him, so lizzie slipped out of bed and changed quickly.

She had on some dark blue skinny jeans, rainboots and a hoodie.

Lizzie walked out and was immediately drenched by the unforgiving storm.

Her steps left footprints in the mud and she walked across the street to the graveyard. 

Tears and rain fell from her face and she inched closer to her father's grave.

Lizzie took multiple deep breaths "Somewhere... over the rainbow" 

"Way uppp, highhh" she sang sadly as the rain continued to fall 

"There's some, land I heard of once... in a lullabyyyy" 

* * *

 When Red for up to use the bathroom he noticed Lizzie was not in bed.

"Lizzie?" He called out but he received silence and the occasional rumble of thunder.

Red pulled on his coat and ran outside

"LIZZIE" he screamed until his voice was raw

* * *

 

Lizzie swore she heard Red calling her name.

"Someday I wish apon a star and wake up where the clouds are far" Lizzie sung trying to keep herself from crying.

"Blue birds... flyyy.. mmmmmm. Birds fly over the rainbow why.  Then why. Can't.. I" her voice broke as harsh sobs erupted from her throat.

* * *

 

Red ran across the street, and instantly saw Lizzie sobbing loudly and singing with such a great passion.

"Oh Lizzie" his heart broke as he saw her. crying and drenched with water. 

He lifted her from the ground and she dug her head into his shoulder, crying more loudly

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her, trying to soothe her emotions.

"I miss him" lizzie wailed into Red's chest. Now they were both soaked in rainwater 

"I know,Lizzie I know. Let's get you inside before you get sick" Red's hand smoothed her waterlogged hair and Lizzie nodded.

"It'll be alright, do you hear me?" Red said and once again Lizzie nodded

 


	63. Tag!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Red have an extreme game of tag ! ! !

It all started two weeks ago and it's been going on ever since.

Red would be it for a few hours then he would suddenly tag lizzie while they were working

"Son of a- Red! I swear to god" lizzie glared before dropping the vanilla envelope she was holding and chasing after him.

* * *

 Lizzie was sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Red, who had fallen asleep

His head rested on her lap and she smiled. 

Lizzie knew that Red was it but he was sleeping so how could he possibly tag her.

As soon as the thought entered her brain she heard a  sleepy voice say "tag you're it"

"What the fuck" lizzie whispered as she realized she had just got tagged, by red.

He fucking tagged her in his sleep 

"Oh for the love of-" 

 


	64. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie doesn't want red to get up

Lizzie was laying in bed with Red and she didn't want him to get up. 

"No, you're warm" she slurred sleepily. Red chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You're gonna make us late" Red stated as he continued to lay in bed with her.

"I don't careeee" Lizzie wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. 

"Fine. Go" lizzie let red go but as soon as he was up she grabbed his arm and pulled him back

"Nope!" Lizzie crawled over to him and hugged him.

"Jesus Christ you're killing me with your cuteness" Red growled making Lizzie giggle.

"But seriously I think we are late" Lizzie smiled before getting up out of bed. 

"Thank god we have heaters in this house. It's cold as fuck outside." Lizzie spent a few moments laying in front of the hot air blowing heaven.

"Agreed" Red smiled as he saw Lizzie relishing in the heaters warmth.


	65. Summer sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Red decided to watch the sunset one summer night

"Lets go outside" Lizzie pulled Red to the door and they stepped outside 

They were immediately greeted by the gentle warmth of summer. The sky was a variety of colors

Orange and Purple lined the sky as the sun was finally starting to set.

"It's so beautiful" Lizzie smiled grabbing Red's hand.

"But not as beautiful as you" he whispered in her ear before pulling her to him

Lizzie was now sitting on his lap, and Red played with her hair.

"The weather is just right, not to hot but not too cold" Red stated as they watched the sunset

The weather was not hot anymore, just a gentle warmth with the occasional breeze of coolness

About ten minutes after they had came outside, the orange was starting to turn into a deep blue

"Wow" Lizzie and Red were mesmerized at the wondrous sight.


	66. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie decides to suprise red with a fully decorated christmas tree

It was that time of year. Snow and chrostmas trees and eggnog and shit like that

Lizzie was so excited she went to sears and got a eight foot five inch christmas tree. 200 dollars but totally worth it 

She got all the decorations for it weeks before she got the tree.

Now all the hand to do was suprise red and decorate it before he woke up.

She started the lights first, stringing the rainbow lit stuff into the tree and smiling when she turned off the light.

After turning on the light she started putting ornaments on it, red then blue then purple.

All that was left was the star. Which she always had trouble getting it on since she was kinda short

"Fuck this i can do it" Lizzie declared quietly to herself before climbing on the chair next to it. Now she could reach it.

However, as soon as she got the star on top of the tree she felt the chair give way and she fell to the ground.

Liz felt a hot pain in her left hand and she realizes she nicked her hand on the scissors she used to cut open the ornament packaging.

That fall mustve woken up Red as she felt his hand pull her to her feet.

After looking at her hand then to the tree he chuckled "you fell didnt you?"

Lizzie huffed "shut up"

"It's beautiful and all, but not as beautiful as you" 

Lizzie smiled before rolling her eyes "that was corny as hell, but i loveee you"

"But now lets get that cut taken care off"


	67. sheesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie sure does say sheesh alot

_**sheesh** _

"You don't have to be a jackass i told you I'll get some more cereal, sheesh" 

* * *

sheesh

"The Angel Maker, is a blacklistser who has killed people" Ressler stated looking at the vanilla file in his hands

Red scoffed "Lots of people kill people... not anything new or shocking donald." 

Ressler rolled his eyes at his remark. " he killed 3000 people in 5 days"

"sheesh, we never know he's probably killing someone right now" Lizzie chimed in sipping her now lukewarm coffee

* * *

**_ sheesh _ **

"What's up with you and... sheesh?" 

Lizzie chuckled " 's a common expression" 

"It's not even a fucking word" 

"Actucally i looked it up, it is.. it's a expression of shock or something you idoitic dick" 

"leave me and my sheesh alone okayyy?" Lizzie laughed out

 

 


	68. Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's a stress eater

"Oh my god thank you!" Lizzie ripped open the package of rice krispies treats. These were her favorite

"You know-" Lizzie started,her voice thick with the snack "everyone is making all these life decisions and not even considering how i woukd feel" 

It didnt take long for red to figure out that liz was a stress eater. 

"I wish my heart would stop falling for people" Lizzie said before taking a big bite out of her bar.

"And like, no one in the office is getting along"

________________

 

Lizzie looked shocked at she ate her (god knows how many) snack bar. 

Everyone was getting along, even tom.

"You can stop eating now, Elizabeth"

Lizzie sighed "Thank god"


	69. Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay who the fuck gave red a engery drink?"

She knew as soon as she saw Red. He was a hyperactive fucking ball of sunshine

"Okay who the fuck gave red a energy drink?"

She heard Navabi mutter "opps"

"Okay. Red.. tine to go." Lizzie grabbed his arm but red jumped

"LET'S JUMP!" 

"Oh for fuck's sake" 

 

_________

Two hours and lots of jumping later Red's body finally crashed from that sugar rush and he passed out on Lizzie's lap

"Remind me to never give you any energy drink"

Red slept on without even noticing.


	70. No tears left to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has cried so many fucking tears since Tom had died

Lizzie sniffled as she stared at Tom's grave. Yeah sure he could be annoying and sometimes even deadly but he didn't deserve this..

One More Tear drop slid down her cheek.

Liz had cried so many tears since Tom had died.

**_Ain't Got No Tears Left To Cry_ **

Lizzie sighed as the light sprinkle of rain turned into a heavy downpore.

Her hair and body were now soaked to the bone.

"Fuck It" Lizzie suddenly said as she angrily wiped at another teardrop that threatened to drip from her eye.

After a moment, she realized that she had just run out of tears. But Liz didn't seem to care. She just needed to get out of this rain.

Two mere minutes later and Lizzie was back im the comfort of her warm car, the heat turned up as high as it would go.

Lizzie took a moment to collect herself and turned on the radio

_**I only love my bed and my momm-** _

**_I'll cry_ until _the candles burn do-_**

**_Aint got no tears left to cry, so I'm picking it up. Picking it up. I'm loving I'm Living I'm picking it up-_ **

Lizzie drove as she hummed along to ariana grande.

"Ain't go no tears in my body I ran out but boy I like It. I like it. I like it" Lizzie felt like the lyrics almost applied to her.

~~T E A R S~~

_**AIN'T GOT NO TEARS LEFT TO CRY...** _

 


	71. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie sure does eat a lot of chocolate

"Chocolate is under fucking rated" LizzieLizzie's voice was thick of the stuff and red smiled. 

Lizzie picked up a herseys kiss, holding the small wrapped chocoate in her hand "kisses to you, reddie"

"Hey 'member that time you ate so much chocolate you basically threw up"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. 

"That's gonna happen if you keep eating today."

Lizzie popped another chocolate kiss in her mouth; savoring the taste.

"But it's really good." Lizzie half-moaned half whined

Mere seconds later, red opened the door to the balcony and threw the candy out into the rain, much to Lizzie's dismay

"what the fuck.. youre a asshole" lizzie whined before stomping away, upset and very very pissed


End file.
